Lyoko Wires
Lyoko has an extensive network of wires which connect the towers to each other, and the other components of the system. The four primary sectors each have their own autonomous network of wires. In addition to those, the way towers share an independent network of wires. There are also other wires which don't connect one tower to another, but rather from towers to system components. Carthage has no wire network, even though it connects to dozens of them. Functions *The wires connected to the way towers allow people in said towers to travel between the way towers, and thus between the sectors. *The wires which connect the normal towers allow people in those towers to travel between them. Each sector has a separate network of wires which connect that sector's standard towers. For example, if Aelita was in one tower in the Ice Sector, she could use the wires to travel to any other tower in the Ice sector, except the way tower, and any activated towers. She would not be able to travel to a tower in the Forest Sector. She would need to leave the tower, go to the way tower, and then travel between them. *X.A.N.A. uses the wires to activate and hack into towers. In "Revelation," he attempted to hack into the tower the Lyoko Warriors were using to decrypt Franz Hopper's notes. This shows that X.A.N.A. uses the wires for activating towers. Severing the wires would have fixed this. *The wires connect each tower to the other components of the system, such as Carthage; or at least they did before "Double Trouble." As of "Friday the 13th," they no longer connect in this fashion. *The wires seem to start from a massive white light at the front of each sector. Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Tumblr lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io1 1280.jpg|Come on! Tumblr lyxyr5l4sr1qlvb12o1 500.png|Seen behind them as they fight. 640px-Lyoko_502.jpg|There are Wires all across the Desert Sector. Desert-dans-Lyoko-7_image_player_432_324.jpg|The Wires go for miles across the Sector. XANA 319.jpg|A couple of Wires seen in the background. 2011-08-22 2052.png|In Season 1, the Wires are brown. 2011-08-14 1512.png|It can be seen connected to the tower. Forest sector.jpg|In the Forest Sector. Samurai vs samurai image 1.png|White/Gray Wires in the Mountain Sector. Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png|A Wire can be seen behind the Krabe. Just in Time Desert towers image 1.png|Wires connect the towers and way towers to one another. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|Wires in the background, behind the Hornets. Lyokumi.jpg|Two Wires can be seen behind Yumi. Towerindesert.jpg|The Wires stretch across the Desert Sector. Lyokoulrich.jpg Triplicate.jpg Revelation 332.jpg|Ulrich about to cut off the connection to the tower. Gallery: Evolution Evo odd virtuel 0202.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0201.jpg Trivia *If one of the wires is cut, no matter how many connect to the same tower, complete access is lost to it. It was Jeremie's probable intention in Revelation. *A lot are seen in the Desert Sector compared to the others. This might be because the Surface is flat. This is the reason that half of the images on this page are from that sector. *In Season 1, the episode would often begin with a shot through a sector showcasing the wires, followed by the tower the wires connected to activating, and then showing X.A.N.A.'s attack. *In Season 1, the Wires were completely brown in color, but the Seasons afterword, their colors changed; the Desert Sector Wire's color resembles a tower's color, while the Mountain Sector and Forest Sector Wires look grey/light white. Category:Lyoko Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko